


I am a bunny. He hunts bunnies.

by Reedusislife



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl hunts bunnies, Humor, M/M, Rick is a bunny, bunny fluff, bunny fur, purely humor, yay bunnies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reedusislife/pseuds/Reedusislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick can transform into a bunny anytime he wants. How well will this go when he meets a hunter, who mostly hunts bunnies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I am a rabbit.

**Author's Note:**

> Rick is a Giant Chinchilla Rabbit. I thought this fandom needed some rabbit love. We have some octopus love, so here is some rabbit love. 
> 
> This is intended for humor only!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos welcomed!!
> 
> Enjoy!!

Rick Grimes was a man. He was also a bunny. There were only 3 people that knew this. Lori, Carl, and Judith. The kids loved that he could transform into a bunny. In bunny form Rick would often become very twitchy and territorial. He would protect them in either form. Lori on the other hand thought that it was unnatural. After she found out about Rick’s other form she divorced him. She told people that they just stopped getting along. Everyone didn’t need to know about his form. Rick would get the kids every other week. When Lori started dating Shane Rick got the kids more. Eventually the kids went to Lori when she had the time for them. Rick was perfectly ok this arrangement. He loved those kids.

One day the kids were with Lori. Rick went out into the woods. He left his clothes by a nearby tree. He then transformed into his bunny form. In this form his senses were heightened and on high alert. He enjoyed being in the woods. Surrounded by nature this is where he felt at home. He could hop around for hours. That is when he heard the light tread. Whoever it was they were trying to be quite. Rick knew instantly that this was a hunter. A few seconds later he felt an arrow whizz by him and shot a squirrel that had almost made it up the tree. Rick stayed hidden under the bushes until the hunter collected his arrow and his kill. Then he scurried back over to where he had hidden his clothes. He transformed back into a human and put his clothes back on. He turned around to find that the hunter was staring at him with wide blue eyes.

“Ummm….was trackin’ a rabbit” The hunter shifted on his feet. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere else. Rick wanted to know how much the hunter saw. He stepped a little closer hands raised in a non-threatening way.

“What all did you see?” Rick questioned this strikingly handsome man. Quit it! Rick thought. This was not the time.

“Ummm….thought it ran this way. Saw you naked. Saw you get dressed. ” This unknown man grunted. He started biting his thumb. Rick nodded his head. So this mysterious hunter had no idea. He started to walk away when the hunter spoke again. A

“Daryl.” Rick turned around confused. “My name is Daryl.” The blue eyed hunter said. He once again shifted from foot to foot.

“Rick. Rick Grimes.” Rick said and raised a hand for the hunter to shake. Daryl shook his hand nervously. “How is the hunting Daryl?” Rick asked because he was not ready to go home yet. He wanted to stay and find out more.

“It’s alright.” Daryl said. He shrugged his shoulders. He was ready to get back to catching some more things but he also wanted to stay and talk to this man. I liked to see him naked again. Daryl thought. Where the hell had that thought come from? Rick was getting ready to say something when there was a tiny beeping sound. Rick pulled out his phone and saw a text from Lori. She was on the way to his house. He had to leave. He turned to the hunter.  
“I’d love to stay and chat some more but I got to run. See you around town?” Rick tilted his hand in question.

“Yeah sure.” The hunter replied and stalked off.  
~ ~ ~  
When Rick got home Lori and the kids were waiting outside. She did not look happy. Rick knew that he was in for a long argument.

“Where have you been?” She demanded angrily.  
“I was out Lori. You wanted the kids today.” Rick replied. Carl came running to him with Judith in his arms.

“Daddy. Daddy.” Judy reached toward Rick. He took his baby girl and turned back to Lori.

“Anything else?” He questioned. She shook her head and walked back to her car. Rick turned to Judith and Carl. “Are you guys hungry?” Carl shook his head and Judith kept repeating bunny. So he took them inside and he placed her on the ground.

He walked into his bedroom and stripped. He then focused all his thoughts into being a bunny. The shift happens painlessly. He hops out into the living room and comes towards Judy. She begins squealing with happiness. Carl had gotten some carrots out of the fridge. He loved his dad but seeing him in bunny form was the cutest thing he ever seen. Judy rubbed up and down his fur. At one point she pulled his tail and he started twitching. The kids knew this as a sign of no. So Judy stayed away from his tail. She loved the feeling of his fur. She liked to bury her face in it. Carl knew a spot that would make Rick thump the floor with his foot. He gently scratched behind his right ear and Rick began thumping his paw against the carpet. His paws were massive.

Judith continued to wallowed all over him. Rick didn’t mind. He loved his baby girl and would do anything for here. He was about the size of her. He is what most people would consider a giant chinchilla rabbit. His max weight in rabbit form is 16 pounds. He had slick charcoal gray fur. It was extremely soft to the touch. He must have dozed off because he woke to the sounds of the TV. He figured Carl was playing video games. He felt Judith on his back. She must have fallen asleep too. He wiggled out from under her and hopped to the bedroom. He shifted back into human form and put on some sweats. He went back to the living room and picked Judith up. He placed her in her toddler bed in her room. Then he went back and sat with Carl in the living room.

“How was your visit with your mother?” Rick asked his son.

“It was fine until Shane decided he wanted to pay mom a surprise visit. She got mad at us for being there. So she told Shane that she was going to drop us off and come right back. I don’t like him dad.” Carl said hugging Rick.

“I’m sorry son.” Rick hugged him back. Pretty soon both boys migrated to their rooms and went to bed. The last thoughts that went through his head is a certain hunter with blue eyes and goes by the name of Daryl.


	2. Drinks and discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl finds out that Rick is the giant rabbit he was hunting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated. Life kinda got in the way. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos welcomed. 
> 
> Please Enjoy!!

Daryl sulked around, his thoughts were far away from what he was doing. He was thinking about yesterday and something just didn’t sit right with him. If he didn’t know better he would have thought that the man was a giant rabbit. But that wasn’t possible so he shrugged it off. There was a ding on the door and a customer walked into the auto shop. 

“Can I help ya?” Daryl grunted without looking up from the engine he was trying to focus on. 

“Umm. Yeah my car is making a weird noise. I was wondering if I could drop it off before I went to work.” The customer replied. Daryl shot up out the car because he recognized that voice from the man in the woods yesterday. 

“Yeah. What time ya wanna pick it up? Rick? Right?” Daryl asked Rick. Rick looked shocked because he didn’t think that he would be seeing this man so soon. 

“What time you close?” Rick raised his eyebrow.

“Close at 9.” Daryl said looking back to the engine. 

“Ok. I’ll be here after my shift.” Rick laid his keys on the counter and walked out. Daryl may or may not have been watching that ass walk out the door. 

Later that evening Michonne dropped him off at the garage. When she was gone Daryl walked out from a backroom. 

“She your girlfriend?” Daryl questioned him. Rick shook his head.

“I’m divorced and I am not seeing anyone.” Rick replied. 

“Well since I’ve already seen ya naked….wanna grab a drink?” Daryl shrugged. Rick smiled at him. 

“Yeah. We will grab that drink.” They got in Rick’s now fixed car and drove to the local bar. 

Once at the bar they were seated so close that their shoulders were touching. They ordered their drinks and sat there a few moments in silence. Rick then turned to Daryl. He was just admiring the man’s features when Daryl made eye contact with him. 

“Ya remember when we were in the woods?” Daryl asked shyly. 

“Yeah.” Rick said trying to remain calm. Daryl couldn’t have seen him shift. Could he?

“Did you see that huge rabbit? I was out early this morning looking for it..Couldn’t find it.” Daryl said looking down at his beverage. Rick wanted to tell him but didn’t know if he could trust him.

“No it ran away. But I haven’t been out in the woods today.” Rick shrugged. 

“Why were you naked?” Daryl suddenly blurted out. As soon as the words left his mouth he stuck his thumb in his mouth. Rick was going to have to tell this man and hopefully he didn’t tell anyone. 

“I will show you later but you can’t tell a single person.” Rick said looking at his drink. He felt Daryl reaching for his wallet. Daryl paid for their drinks and grabbed Rick’s arm and hauled him outside. Rick looked shocked. 

“Umm. The shop?” Rick questioned as they slid into the car. Daryl nodded and they were on their way.

Once the shop came into view Rick was extremely nervous. His hands were sweating as they stepped out of the car. They went inside and Rick started to strip. Daryl turned his back but was peeking occasionally. Once Rick was completely naked he focused his thoughts. The shift came and he hopped in front of Daryl. When Daryl saw the rabbit in front of him he lost his wits for a few seconds. 

After a few moments of just staring he regained his composure. He looked around just to make sure Rick wasn’t pranking him. Rick was nowhere to be seen. Daryl leaned down and started to examine Rick. He petted his fur and played with his ears. Rick was making happy bunny noises at being petted. Daryl moved his hand to examine Rick’s tail. Rick made a grunting noise and Daryl got the message. The tail is off limits. Daryl straightens back up. 

“You can change back now.” Daryl said turning his back. 

Rick hopped over to his clothes and transformed back. Once he was fully clothed Daryl turned back around. They shared a look before either of them said a word. 

“You aren’t gonna tell anyone? Are you?” Rick asked biting the inside of his lip. 

“Naw. I ain’t. Can I ask questions?” Daryl shrugged. 

“Yeah.” Rick replied. 

“Does anyone else know?” Daryl raised his eyebrows. 

“My kids, and my ex-wife.” Rick said. 

“How do you shift?” Daryl started chewing his thumb. 

“I just focus my thoughts.” Rick replied. 

The questions continued on. The first few questions were exactly what Lori had asked when she found out. He wasn’t surprised by them. When they moved to sit down Daryl started asking different questions. Rick answered them to the best of his ability. Before long Carl was texting him to come home. It was getting close to 10pm. They had lost track of time. They exchanged numbers and went their separate ways. 

Rick got home and he apologized to Carl who was tucking Judith into bed. Carl looked at him and saw the smile that just couldn’t leave his face. Carl figured his father had been out with someone. He hasn’t seen him this happy since his parents got a divorce. 

“Who is she?” Carl questioned as they walked to their rooms. 

“Who is who?” Rick questioned he was confused. 

“The woman you were out with.” Carl laughed. 

“Oh. Ummm… It wasn’t really a woman.” Rick said as he rubbed his hand through hair. 

Carl stopped in his tracks. Did he hear his father correctly. He was out with a man? “A man?” Carl wanted to be sure. 

“Yeah.” Rick said unsure. He was looking at Carl’s face to gage his reaction.

“Ok. Cool.” Carl said shrugging. If his father was happy he was happy. 

Carl went to his bedroom and Rick kinda just stood there in a confused daze. After Carl had shut his door Rick walked into his room and shed his clothes. On stressful days he liked to sleep in rabbit form. Today had definitely been one of those days. He shifted and crawled under the covers.


End file.
